Dumb Love
by ForNowUnamed
Summary: Cargan slash! Just some One-Shots between the two :
1. First Date

**A/N Ok so I know I have other stuff to be working on Like:**

**Shane?Just Uploaded (:  
><strong>

**Nothing Even Maters,Working on it**

**50 First Dates,Dont know anymore.**

**The Prince and Me,I havent written yet im going to soon though(:**

**So yeah I have stuff I should be doing but i keep getting sidetracked and I cant help but write new stories when they come to so sorry haha but I know I can complete them because my story : You and I is proof so im trying but I felt like writing a Cargan haha random but yes(:I haven't written one yet so imma go for it (:Wish me luck(:**

I knocked on the door a couple times standing in place.I breathed was the day that I take Carlos out for our first date.I waited a little longer._What if he's not home?_I thought.I looked at my hands they were a little sweaty.I panicked wiping at my jeans._This is ridiculous!This is Carlos your best friend since forever you can do this!_I nodded my head then the door opened a little bit._I cant do this.I cant do this I CANT DO THIS!_I thought the door was opened all the way.I saw Carlos' mom standing there smiling.I smiled back nervously.

"Come on in Logan he'll be down in a minute"She said waving me in.I nodded walking inside she ran over to the stairs quickly.

"Sweetie Logan's here"She shouted up the stairs Carlos ran out of the bathroom obviously not seeing me.

"Don't let him in mama im not ready!"He shouted running back inside.I smiled at least im not the only onenervous then the door opened again."Mama come help me!"He shouted closing the door . She smiled waving me into the living room while she ran up the stairs shouting at him in Spanish.

I walked in the living room sitting down on the oh so familiar couch.I took a deep breath this was gonna be easy.I'll take him out well laugh and have fun then ill take him home easy as that!_What if he wants to kiss?_I started hyperventilating im not ready for that!

"Hello Logan"I looked up facing Mr . Garcia ._Great_. I thought.I stood up quickly shaking his hand. He gestured for me to sit.I sat down frightened . He sat across from me glaring at me.I smiled slightly.

"You look here Carlos is my pride and joy so if you hurt him"He said pointing behind me.I turned around slowly my eyes pooped out when I saw his sword collection.I turned back to him and he shook his head yes."That's right I will hurt you"He said.I wiped the sweat from my forehead . Im starting to think dating Carlos was a bad idea.

I turned when I heard footsteps and there stood Mrs Garcia at the bottom of the steps . She waved me over.I quickly got up walking over to her she smiled widely at me before announcing that Carlos was ready.I looked up smiling when Carlos finally appeared walking down the steps.I reached out my hand to him which he took my smile widened at the sight of him he was dressed in every day clothes yet he still looked more amazing then usual.I spun him around looking him up and down he smiled nervously.

"Well what do you think?"He asked quietly.I didn't even know what to say . His face panicked a little."I can go change if you don't like it!"He said letting go of my hand and running back up the steps but his mom caught his arm pulling him back down.I mouthed her a thank you.

"You look amazing"I said taking his hand he smiled walking back down the stairs he looked at his dad then back to me.

"Papi you didn't scare him did you!"Carlos asked his father laughed loudly before patting me on the back a few times.

"Of course not son we were just having a little talk! Weren't we Logan?"He asked I turned my attention to the swords that rested in the living room before turning back to him and nodding my head furiously.I turned to Carlos who looked at his dad angrily he pulled my hand towards the door before his mom stopped us.

"PICTURES!"She shouted picking up a camara off the table . She gave Carlos a pleading smiled before he groaned I just kept smiling because his dad was still giving me straight daggers.I wrapped my arm around Carlos' waist pulling him close he smiled wrapping his arms around my neck his mom took maybe a million pictures before she ran out.

"Ill be right back with another camara"She said squealing .Then she ran out of the room.

"Id leave if I was you"His dad said quietly we nodded walking out the door.I walked him to my car opening the door for him .He smiled getting in I quickly closed it walking over to the otherside starting the car.

"So...where are we going?"He asked impatiently.

"Well I thought maybe we could go to the park?Just get some ice cream and walk around you know?I Mean if you want!"I said nervously.I saw him smile out of the corner of is eye.

"That sounds really nice."He said reaching for my other hand I smiled grabbing a hold of his.I pulled into the parking lot across from the park Getting out I ran to the other side opening his door for him he smiled brightly stepping out.I closed it and we started walking over to the near by ice Cream stand where I knew Kendall worked . Nobody else was there slow night I guess . We walked up to the stand smiling . Kendall walked over and smirked.

"And what can I get for you to love birds.?He asked slyly.I gave him a look and he smiled bigger.

"Ill have just plain Vanilla."I said calmly.

"Um I Like Carmel Strawberry"He said Kendall nodded walking into the back room.I Looked over at Carlos who was now fidgeting with his fingers.I nudged him.

"Are you ok?"He nodded dropping his hands I smiled at him.

"Its ok to be nervous I know I am "I confessed he looked at me wide eyed.

"Your Nervous?"He asked laughing a little.I smiled

"Are you Crazy?Im beyond Nervous!"I said he laughed loudly then Kendall came back with our ice cream I payed him and we started to walk near the park . We sat at the swings great place to start your date if your at the park.I sat next to him and we started swinging lightly off the ground.I finished my ice cream first throwing the paper away.I walked over to Carlos bending down to wrap my arms around his waist.

"Do you want me to push you?"I whispered in his ear he nodded happily.I smiled back at him.I let go grabbing at the bottom of his swing and started to push him lightly.I could hear him giggling.

"Do you wanna go high?Or Low?"

"HIGH!Push Me Really High Logie!"He shouted I laughed Pushing him higher he laughed loudly.I let go getting back on my own swing.I began to get higher and higher until we were going the exact same level.

"Jump on three?"He asked.I nodded my head.

"1"

"2"

"3!"We said together and we jumped.I laughed falling on the ground next to him he smiled at me.I crawled on top of him smiling.

"Thanks for an awesome first date Logan."

"Anything for you."I said i looked down at our awkward situation. "I guess I should take you home"I said getting off of him he frowned.

"Uh Yeah I guess"He said following after me.

The car ride was SO awkward he didnt say anything just stared out the window._Did I do something?Its because of the kiss isnt it?I knew it!I knew he wanted me to kiss him! Im So Stupid!_I looked over at him he was still looking out the window.I sighed pulling into his driveway he got out quickly muttering a "Bye Logie"and closing the door.I got out quickly running to catch up with him.I stopped him at the door.

"Wait"I said trying to catch my breath he has a long side walk!

"What?"He asked irritated.

"You forgot something"I said smiling.

"What did I forg-"I cut him off.I smiled feeling his lips against mine he sighed closing his eyes.I slowly wrapped his waist and he snaked his armsaround my neck.I pushed him against the door pulling at his hair wrapped he wrapped his legs around my waist pulling me closer . And just to get things clear we got carried away . We knew this when the door opened he pulled away turning around gasping.I opened my eyes to his dad standing there glaring at me.

"Hey Papi"Carlos said nervously."Uh its not what it looks like."He said shaking his head.I put him down taking three steps back.

"In the house NOW"His dad said gritted teeth never breaking his glare at me.I smiled sheepishly at him.

"Ill see you later Logie"Carlos said kissing my cheek and running in his house.

"Yeah see you later"I said waving."if im alive"I muttered to myself.I waved at Mr. Garcia.

"So uh this looks bad right?"He nodded his head and I shook my head pointed towards my car.I nodded again before running back to my car. Great way to end a first date even though his dad just caught us making out on his front step...

**A/N Yeah so my very first Cargan (: What do you think ? Please Review(:**

** -Ahmazingly-Weird**


	2. Dear Logie,

**A/N So here is another One-Shot for my Cargan Story (:**

**Disclaimer:Sadly I STILL dont own Big Time Rush:'( Wish I did though Oh WELL (:**

_Dear Logie,_

_I decided to write you a letter to show how much I love you even though your taking a nap next to me . Btw this Carlos if you didn't know this . Lets see how do I even start to describe how much I love you?Well let me start with WHY i love you.I know that you'll always be there for me(: Like when I had a cut on my finger and you know how I dont like blood so you held me and put a band aid on it? Do you remember that? You even kissed it and made it feel thanks for that Logie (:Or that time everyone wanted to go on a bike ride up the mountains . But I never learned how to you ride a bike . So you spent the whole day teaching me:p Thanks for that to even though I may have embaressed you a little._

_ I know sometimes I can be a little childish but you put up with me anyways! Like when I wanted to make a water slide in the apartment last week and you told me you would catch me if i fell . Do you wanna know a secret? I fell on purpose a couple times just so I could be in your arms . You make me feel safe when you have your arms around me I get this warm fuzzy feeling in my heart like butterflies and it just feels SO incredibly right ! Or like the time you agreed to push me on the swings? Remember that was our first date.(: I had a lot of fun that was the day I first met Kendall too so you introduced me to a new friend and then I introduced you and Kendall to my best friend James ? And now they're in love to!__ But were more in love (: Our first date was amazing just so you know what I thought of it(: _

_ I also love you because your so smart I can go to you when I need help with something . And not just homework either! Like I can go to you for anything and you know what to do! Its annoying and sexii all at the same time! I just love it(:_

_I also love your personality (obviously) haha I dont even know how to explain its just so special.I can't even describe it.I dont know what it is that attracts me to youu!Wait yes I do I completely forgot the most important thing about youu! I feel like a bad boyfriend now:( Dont hate me Logie Im so sorry :(_

_I LOVE YOUR SMILE! It drives me INSANE,CRAZY,MENTAL,IN LOVE! It's perfect whenever im down and you smile I feel like smiling .Whenever you smile its like there isnt a care in the world__ ! Whenever you smile the world stops and smiles with you.I know I do. Im taking a picture of your smile right now because you always smile when you fall asleep just so you know your head is in my lap your passed out right now smiling . And im smiling to because Im watching you smile.I dont know what you do but you make me fall even more in love with you everyday.I love that about you to (:_

_ And that my dearest Logie are a FEW of the reasons I love you id write more but im really tired ill be in our room sleeping if you need me(: Love you So much Logie Forever and always and ONE more thing thanks for coming out to L.A. with us for this crazy band you rock for that to(: Love you Logie !(:  
><em>

_ -Lots and lots and lots and lots of Love__ Your little Carlitos:p_

_P.s. I LOVE when you call me that too(;_

I smiled he is WAY to cute.I walked into our bedroom to see Carlos fast asleep snuggled up in my bed.I walked over to him and kissed his lips he moved a little.I pulled away smiling at him he smiled back looking at the paper in my hand.

"You read my letter?'He asked sleepily.I nodded my head.

"here move over."I said he did and I layed down next to him pulling him close.I kissed the top of his head.

"I Love you Logie"he whispered slowly falling back to sleep.I smiled.

"I love you to my little Carlitos"

**A/N Yay I This was actually really easy to write haha (: I love Cargan now they are just the cutest couple EVER!(: haha reviews? thanksSorry for the short Chapter to...:(  
><strong>

** -Ahmazingly-Weird  
><strong>


	3. Silly and Random

**A/N Okay so im on an update spree today so far ive Updated Shane? Made a NEW Kames story haha and now this? MAn im in a goof mood or something? IDK But here go new chapter for Dumb Love(: Based offa My Girl-Mindless but cute and ?  
><strong>

**_Texting_  
><strong>

_C-Yo_

_L-hey love_

_C-:'(_

_L-?_

_C-JK im just kidding with you_

_L-lol_

_C-143 ;)_

_L-*Heart*_

_C-*heart*_

_L-You sure do love to text me;)_

_C-I do it like its homework haha.(:_

_L-Call me?_

_C-YES! haha(:_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Calling<span>**_

_"I gotta go babe okay?"Logan asked Carlos._

_"Aw Okay but you hang up first"_

_"No you hang up first"_

_"No Logie you hang up first!"Carlos whined gigling . Logan laughed with him_

_"No youuuuu hang up first!"_

_"Okay im gonna hang up now"Carlos said smiling._

_"No dont hang up!"Logan exclaimed making Carlos go into a giggling fit._

_"Why not?_

_"Because ill miss you"Logan whined._

_'Aw okay we hang up on three okay?"Carlos asked._

_'Okay on three"Logan agreed._

_"1,2,3"Carlos said both of them hanging up . Carlos sighed looking at his phone he was three seconds from calling Logan back before his phone ringed he answered it quickly._

_"HELLO!"He said smiling widely_

_"Hey I missed you"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>When there in the same room.<strong>_

_"Your so pretty Logie"Carlos said laying his head in Logan's lap . Logan just laughed running his fingers through his boyfriends soft hair._

_"Aw baby your pretty to"He said leaning down and kissing his nose."You are my universe all the money in the world couldn't compare to how much your worth."He said kissing his forehead._

_"GOD!"James screamed from the kitchen._

_"Will you to get a ROOM!"Kendall shouted walking into the living room . Logan smirked at him._

_"Well we could but then it be even more annoying now wouldn't it be?"He said winking down at Carlos who blushed like crazy . James screamed along with Kendalll both shouting mental pictures!._

* * *

><p><strong>AN see ? Im on a roll! What else to update? And if anyone has ideas for a chapter in this story just message me or review about it thanks haha(: My favorite chapter so far(:**

_** -Ahmazingly-Weird**  
><em>


	4. What the heck is Cargan?

**A/N :So ive become a huge fan of this story haha(: And this chapter was kinda inspired by BieberHendersongrl lol just because we kinda had a conversation about this and i turned it into a story kinda ...idk (: Im kinda winging this one lol So R&R(:This one is like REALLY STUPID! haha but i love it anyways (:RPS!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I sadly dont own Cargan :(**

_" Oh, it's gonna be a big night_  
><em>We're gonna have a good time<em>  
><em>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night<em>

_1, 2, 3, all my boys and girls_  
><em>We gonna party like it's the end of the world<em>  
><em>Let's get it started, started, started, whoa, oh<em>

_Waitin' on weekends it's Friday night_  
><em>We gonna get dressed up<em>  
><em>For the time of our lives<em>  
><em>Let's get it started, started, started<em>

_'Cause I've been feelin' down, down, down_  
><em>I need a pick me up, round, round, round<em>  
><em>I wanna spin it up loud, loud, loud<em>  
><em>DJ take me away<em>"

I noticed two girls in the front row screaming their heads off.I smiled I love my fans.I looked over at Logan and smiled.I love Logan to.I looked back at the two girls in the front do their shirts say?_Cargan?_ What the heck is Cargan? What does that mean ?We waved our goodbyes and headed off stage.

"Hey Logie"I shouted at him he turned around and smiled at me."Do you know what Cargan means?"I asked he smirked at me before laughing loudly.

"You are so cute!"He said kissing my nose.I frowned.

"Wait im confused!"I said pouting.I scurried towards Kendall and James determined to figure out what Cargan meant.

"Hey will you guys tell me what Cargan means?"I asked putting on my puppy dog face.(It drives Logan crazy!)They laughed too pinching at my cheeks.

"Hey Logan"James shouted at him."Your boyfriend is the most adorable person EVER!"He said messing up my hair.I groaned loudly.

'Why does everyone keep saying that!"I shouted.I groaned again and walked away from everyone while they all laughed.I walked on the bus and slouched on the couch . Kendall ,James, and stupid Logan followed soon after . Logan sat by me and lazily placed his arm around me.I pushed him off trying to get the point out to him that i was angry . He caught my drift.

"Whats wrong my little Carlitos?"I sighed in contempt '_ love when he calls me that' _I thought to myself before just turning around and showing him my back.I could hear him pouting at me . Then he attacked me! Placing kisses all over my face shouting."WHATS WRONG BABY!"WHATS WRONG BABYDOLL?"WHATS WRONG BABE!"Over and over and over again.I couldn't help but start laughing..He pulled back and smiled widely at me I went back to frowning immediately. He groaned and wrapped his arms around me sighing.

"Seriously whats wrong baby?"He asked sitting up.I sat up with him and sighed.

"What's Cargan mean?"I asked . Logan looked at me and smiled again.

"That's what your all upset about ?"He asked I nodded my head . Kendall started laughing to .

"Dude its a combination of your names! DUH Carlos and Logan make Cargan!"Kendall said to me like I was a child.I smiled widely jumping in Logan's lap.

"Is that really what it means!"I asked he smirked nodding his head my smile grew even more I leaned in and pecked Logans lips softly.

'Im sorry for being angry for no reason."I whispered to him he just smirked hugging me tightly.

"You are so fucking cute!"He shouted at me making me blush. Then I crashed our lips together again._Hm I should really thank those girls for making my day_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So this chapter unbelieveably stupid lol it was just random lol(: Me and her will do this one day haha watch us (: Reviews for this really stupid chapter ? lmao(:**


	5. I missed youu

**A/N Yeah I know its been awhile since youve gotten an update from me -_- Ive been SO lazy that youu have NO but hey im updating now and I promise to update more...PROMISE! haha But hey enough of mee stalling ! I needz to get on with my point ! haha But anyways (: Here is the next chapter of Dumb Love XD**

**Disclaimer:Sadly I own nothing :(**

* * *

><p>"Carlos its time for you to get OUT of this house" I heard Kendall yell at me.I groaned hugging Logan's pillow closer.<br>"Its only been like what? Two years?"he asked

I kicked him with my free leg and groaned louder.

"He'll be back I promise the war can't last that much longer!"He exclaimed.I whined this stupid war having to recruit people like Logan who weren't smart enough to know that if he went off to war it would hurt not only his friends and family but ALSO his loving Boyfriend.

A.k.a ...me!

And its been two years! The war shouldn't be lasting that long! I need my Logie now!

"You know Logan wouldn't be happy to see you like this.."

"How do youu know?"I retorted finally sitting up and looking at him .He sighed sitting next to me . Kendall opened his arms wide.I instantly flew into his hug letting more tears fall down.I know that Ive been crying since he left but its so hard not to.

"I miss him s-s-s-so much!"I cried into his shoulder . He nodded and patted my back.

"I know let it out man just let it out"

"And I know that im 22 and I shouldn't be crying about it...But I just love him so much and I want him back"I whispered still crying . Kendall pulled away from me and wiped my tears away and stood.

"Come on its time for you to get out of the house ill call James we can go to the park or something"He offered.I shook my head and layed back down.

He sighed reaching for his phone he exited the room answering with a "hello"

_Dear baby,_

_I miss you more and more everyday dont worry because will see each other soon.I promise! Sooner then you think you will be right back in my arms and ill hold you all night as soon as I come home.I hate not seeing your face every day when I wake I wake up to whistles and loud screams thanks for all the pictures you've sent.I hate that its been forever since we've seen each other I promise ill be home soon and sorry if the letter is wet its raining pretty bad. Loads OF LOVE!  
><em>

_ -Logan_

The paper was wet just not because of the rain...

"CARLOS! James is here!"Kendall shouted up the stairs.I sighed actually getting out of bed and walking down the stairs.I looked up to see James sitting on the couch with Kendall in his lap.I instantly regret walking downstairs.

I looked over and sitting in a chair was a man I couldn't recognize I eyed him up and down.I opened my mouth then closed it again.I cant put my finger on but he just looked SO familiar! I eyed him once more before spotting the necklace on his neck.

_L+C_

He opened his arms wide.I jumped up and down squealing before jumping into his arms.

"Told you.I would have you back in my arms in no time"He said.I shook my head smashing my lips to h . This is my moment and it just feels SO right and its even better because Now I have my Logie here with me.

'I love you Logan"

"I love you even more baby"He said tilting my head up for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>The end yep I know im sorry I was lazy XD I said this before well hope you guys liked it anyways (:Im sorry it was so lame XD Just trying to et back into writing this...Reviews? ThanksA lot (:<strong>

** -_Ahmazingly-Weird_**


	6. James is Stupid

**A/N:I dont really need to put this...but hey (: Hows everyones day going? Mines going pretty good I guess(: But thats whatever(:This is also a little late DX but hey I uploaded it so I mean whatev's haha(: Just go with it (: im winging all of this (As usual!) But if youu didnt know that...you should have because i wing just about everything I ever write haha(:So my story has just about come to an end :( Yep ...But I have a few more little ideas in this cracked up head of I was thinking..maybe a sequel ? All it needs is a name ..:DDD But sadly its not a Cargan sequel :( No its a Kames ! Because in all fairness Kames is my favorite pair they are so cute ! I love the ones where Kendall is just the most innocent thing EVER! If you could find me one and send me the link I'D LOVE YOUU FOREVER!But anyways I just wanted to go out with a little **_**Bang **_**and **_**Ahmazingly-Weirdness if that really makes sense :DDDDDDD**_

**Disclaimer:I sadly own nothing :( Just my plott :DDD**

"You guys cant have it both ways"James said catching Logans attention . He was busy in the kitchen cooking for Carlos his poor baby sick with of course the flu. So of course he offered to be his Doctor even though Carlos argued he was fine.

"What are you talking about?"Logan asked as he poured hot tea into a glass.

"I mean you and Carlos you cant have it both ways?"James replied getting off of the couch to turn the channel.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"Logan asked scrunching up his face a little at the comment.

"Well I mean this bromance and romance thing you have going on It not gonna work forever"James stated sitting back down he picked up an apple off the table before he continued."When me and Kendall got together he strictly said he wanted romance not bromance.I wasn't all for it at first but trust me it turned out okay"He took a bite"I mean 2 years and were still going good?It's all good man"James said satisfied with himself Logan stared at him still confused by what his friend was trying to tell him he laughed.

"So what your saying is.."Logan started washing out a bowl."Is that Carlos will want me to choose between us having a Romance"He said

James Nodded

"And us having a bromance?"Logan asked placing everything on a plate.

"Dude Trust me im just trying to help"James said putting up his hands in irony.

"Well thanks but why would you think that?"

"Because think about it"James said patting the seat next to him . Logan sat everything down on the counter and sat down next to him. "Me and You were the men our relationships, we show them whose boss . But they have that little power that just make you all tingly and you'll do anything for them that makes them the women in our relationship Now , Our women want what they want and they don't want a bromance"James said putting his arm around Logan who looked a little worried.

"No they want romance! They want us too sweep them off their feet and bring them roses" Logan's eyes widened at what he washearing . His little Carlitos didn't want to be spoiled...Did he?

"Now, you my friend have gotten yourself in pretty deep at this. I mean your bringing him food and tea but all he has is the flu! Sooner or later he wont want to go out and play sports soon all he's gonna want i to watch chick flicks and cuddle and make you buy things for him . Do you really want to go down that road?"James asked raising an eyebrow Logan shook his head terrified. He didnt want that he didnt want that at all.

"So what do I do?"Logan asked panicked.

"Well youngen all you can do now is stay away from the signs."

"What are the signs?"

"Well"James started"First off if he has a headache just tell him where the medicine is, if his feet hurt shrug and, most of all if he says he's tired and asks you to go 'cuddle' say NO"James said leaning back on the couch . Logan thought about everything his friend had just told him . He did the opposite of all those things on a regular basis yeah he was in deep.

"Jamie"Kendall said walking into the room he grabbed his hat and turned around staring at James stupidly."Come on were late"He said standing there with his hands on his hips.

"Late for what?" Logan whispered to shrugged.

"All I know is my baby says were late that means were late gotta go"He whispered. James was by the door in seconds he kissed Kendall on the nose . Kendall smirked and walked out the door James followed turning around for a quick second to mouth the words "The signs!" Then he was gone.

Logan sighed that was the highlight of his day . Just about everyone can tell that James is just head over heels inlove with Kendall thats why they dont have a bromance and a romance..Carlos and him were just as inlove the only difference is that they could handle having both . He picked up his tray off the counter and walked slowly into his and Kendall's room where Carlos was laying in his bed he thought he looked adorable . Carlos was wearing his pajama pants and Logan's old Hockey Jersey . You could tell because of the pink stain caused by none other than Carlos.

"Hey baby"Carlos said sniffled snot back in his nose that wasnt as adorable as before.

"Hey, you felling any better?"Logan asked leaning down and kissing his forehead he smiled nodding.

"I am now"

Awkaward silence

"I uh heard your conversation in the other room"Carlos whispered quietly but Logan still heard he scratched the back of his neck."Dont listen to James please...I can handle having both"Carlos said sneezing Logan smiled

"I was thinking the exact same thing"Logan said taking the risk and kissing Carlos smack dab on the lips . Carlos smiled brightly pulling Logan down onto the bed with him.

"Feel like taking another risk?"Carlos whispered in his ear Logan nodded going back down for another wet,sloppy,sick,and loving kiss.

**A/N THE END! I am ahmazingly-Weird haha Get it? Thats my name? haha anyways though :DDD Three more chapters till a sequel ! Name ideas and links please! haha :DDDD**


	7. Its Been To Long

**A/N YAY Another Chapter :DDDAnd for whoever wants to know YES I was serious this story is just aboutover I cant keep it going forever ! haha wish I could but I cant :(((( Anyways The only reason I have uploaded another chapter in the same day is BECAUSE I got bored :DDD So I made the next chapter .And If you guys ever wonder why it takes me forever to upload..its just because im lazy ! haha like i have millions of chapters to stories I havent even written already done its just the fact im so lazy and never feel like having to go through and proofread stuff :DDD So I dont want you guys to like think she just never does it ...Cause I do im just to lazy to post my stuff haha im sorry so I guess im gonna start doing that from now on :DDDSo anyways on with the story! haha:DDD**

**Disclaimer:I STILL dont own anything haha no need to sue someone who has no money :DDDDDDDDDD**

"Carlos I HAVE to go to work!"Logan shouted trying to pry hi9s fiancee off his groaned dragging Carlos with him as he tried to walk to the kitchen."Sweetie you are a Grown man you do not have to do this!"Logan cried to him but Carlos just clutched on had been a recurring thing since two weeks didnt know what was since they had left L.A. Carlos had been more clingly than sighed folding his arms he looked down Carlos had his head hidded in Logans Logan would smile and think that was the cutest thing he was going to be late to work!

"Sweetie I have to go"Logan repeated.

"I dont want you to go!"Carlos screamed holding on sighed again he was starting to lose feeling in his leg.

"Im going to be late!"

"Then just stay here with me."Carlos said pleading with groaned '_I dont have time for this today' _He leaned picking Carlos up by surprise.

"Logan! Put me down!"Carlos said argueing with ignored him and walked over to the couch and sat down with Carlos in his lap.

"What is it?"Logan asked pouted folding his sat up in Loans lapand shrugged.

"I dont want you to go"He whispered quietly.

"I get that but why are you acting like this?"Logan asked leaning back onto their watched Carlos pout again."Well ?"

"Im just scared being by myself"Carlos said matter a shook his head.

"Dont lie to me.":

"Im not"

"You are"

"NO IM NOT!"

"I KNOW YOUU BETTER THA N THAT! YES YOU ARE!"Logan shouted started breathing heavily before he started crying.

"Because I miss you!"Carlos stared at him wide missed him? But he was always here when he got home...

"Why would you miss me?"Logan asked his voice going from irritated to took a huge breath.

"Because your always gone and when you come home your tired and dont wanna talk or hangout with me ! You eat and go straight to now I was used to it though so I watched tv by myself and did everything by then we went on Vacation and I saw you all the went out to dinner we walked in the park we watched movies and played games,"Carlos said a tear rolled down his face before he continued."And it was then that I realized how much I really missed after having you...I dont know I just didnt wanna lose you again."He finished looking down at his hands.

Logan sat was it?His baby missed him? Now he really felt like the bad guy in the pulled Carlos close to him and let him cry in his shoulder.

"Im sorry Baby..why didnt you say anything?"Logan asked sat up immediately.

"I DID! The whiole clinging to your leg thing in the morning was KINDa my sign to you"Carlos said pouting sighed he lifted up Carlos's head and kissed his nose.A light blushappeared on his cheeks making Logan smiled.

"Well next time ill try a LOT harder to pay attention to my baby okay?"Logan asked but kinda smiled nodding his head then he leaned down and smashed their lips together.

And yet they were only engaged...

**A/N Yeah I know I skipped Logan propsing to him but HEY if you have a problem! Then I will STOP making these and never finish! So yeah (: jkjkjkjk but seriously dont hate me for that I had that one all typed up but it got dleted because my computer shut off...not cool right? But yeah imk sorry i said this before LAZY didnt feel like retyping it trying to remember each word :(((( Next time promise:DDD Wait NExt time ? YEs my friends and readers NEXT TIME! Just incase you miss this is my last A/N I am making a sequel !lalalalala Im Ahmazing! haha All it needs is a name ALSO its not a Cargan :( Noits a KAMES! I hope its just as awesome gonna test my luck with sequels :DDD**

_**-Ahmazingly-Weird :D**_


	8. Trial and Error

**A/N :Im SO sorry lol I know I keep forgeting about this story...but its only because im pretty much almost done :( Yeah i know suckish...But I was think about a sequel...For Kames anyways but I need a name...Ideas? Thanks to the people that have read this :DDD It means SO MUCH to me it really does :)**

**Trial and Error**

**Romance/Humor**

**Rated T**

**Logan and Carlos just cant seem to get their first kiss down with out either messing up or being distracted(AWWWWWW Came up with this one the other day HAD to write it )**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>School:<span>_**

Logan had Carlos pushed up against his locker . Carlos was smiling like an idiot not even caring that they were both going to be late for first period, well he cared a little bit but this was A LOT more important . Logan and him were about to have their first kis. And even though people say your not supposed to plan your first kiss Carlos didnt really care . He couldn't wait for Logan to kiss him it was all he thought about , and now it was finally about to happen.

"Logan were gonna be late" James said wrapping his arms around Kendall who nudged him, telling him to be quiet.

"They're trying to have a moment here"Kendall said irritated.

"Well were gonna be late babe, im sorry for worrying about your perfect record."James said kissing Kendall on the cheek as the blonds eyes went wide.

"My perfect record?"He asked worried."Its true...ive never been...late"He said kinda scared.

Carlos and Logan ignored them as Logan finally leaned down to kiss the Latinos smiling lips . Carlos quickly wiped off his hands, they were sweating like crazy . He didnt wanna kiss Logan with sweaty hands . How gross would that be?

_RING RING RING!_

"Guys thats the five minute bell!"Kendall said rushing down the hall . He pulled James down the hall with him, trying to get around people as he rushed him and his boyfriend to class. Logan sighed pulling back from the frowning latino . Carlos sighed reaching out his hand for Logan to hold.

Logan smiled accepting his offer, he kissed the palm slightly making Carlos giggle. Logan laughed walking him and Carlos to their next class.

_**Baking Class**_

"So everyone put your timers on 20 minutes and NO less otherwise it'll explode" repeated to his cooking class . Everyone nodded while Kendall basically was the only one who did basically all the work . Logan and Carlos were working together...kinda ... Logan was busy complimenting Calos who was too busy blushing and smiling.

"So I was thinking you could come over after school " Logan said running his hands down his boyfriends smooth sides . Carlos nodded leaning back on the stove accidently setting the time on the stove from 20 minutes to 10 minutes .

Logan smirked leaning in to kiss his latino for the first time . Until something started boiling then Carlos screamed loudly moving towards the pale boy for protection . They both turned to see that what they were cooking had exploded everywhere . Kendall was in the back of the class witth James both trying not to laugh.

"How about you two just make your way down to detention?"Mr Deprey asked the two.

"But it wasn-"Carlos started but Logan stopped him and pulled him out of the class.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Detention<strong>_

"I cant believe were in detention right now"Logan said pushing back in his chair. Logan and Carlos both sat in the library with one of the Freshman English teachers, who had fallen asleep awhile ago.

Calos ignored him and kept his eyes foward . He wasnt about to get into more trouble . That was the last thing he wanted to do.

Logan looked at his boyfriend and sighed."Are you seriously mad about that right now.?"

Instead of answering, Carlos just nodded his heafd and kept his eyes forward still,obviously ignoring his boyfriend who was desprately tying to get ahold of his attention.

"Come on, its just detention and for the dumbest reason.!"Logan whispered loudly at him, he threw his hands up in the air, becoming annoyed. Logan sighed and picked up a book that was sitting on his table."Of Mice and Men" He sighed openng the book and beginning to read.

Carlos glared at his boyfriend, he really didnt want to be in detention . And it was all his fault . If he had just waited to kiss Logan then this wouldnt have been a problem. And all he wanted was his first kiss. He slumped in his chair and stared at the teacher she was passed out . Then he turned to looked back over at Logan. His boyfriend looked kinda cute at the moment. Carlo licked his lips, he really looked cute.

'Wow' He thought to himself, Logan looked really good right now . And those lips they...they looked so he soft but coulnt kiss him now,they were in detention. Carlos looked up at the teacher still passed out sleep. Maybe, maybe just this once.

Logan was still reading his book when he looked up to see Carlos standing in front of him. He frowned.

"I thoght you were mad"He said turning the page in his flinched a lttle when he felt Carlos sit down next to him.

He looked up at him smiled a looked so cute in his jacket.(He's wearing Logans Jacket) It just made him want to...

Before they knew it their lips were pushedup next to eachother and they were in pure bliss . Carlos pulled away first bopth panting for air . Logan stared at him both trying to be quiet . They looked up at the teacher who was supposed to be watchng them...

Still fast asleep.

**A/N I had no idea where I was going with this...lke I just kinda started typing lol th end kinda makes m laugh a little haha so yeah anyways, like I said before im making a Kames sequel and I need a name haha so please help meout with tht...and pleaser review! Thanks aha(:**


End file.
